


No Refunds or Exchanges

by MaddietheMuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Slash, Sad Stiles, Season 3a spoilers, bad analogies, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddietheMuse/pseuds/MaddietheMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after Stiles' eighteenth birthday, Derek finally worked up the courage to go to him. The 'gift' he brings isn't the kind that is easily returned though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Refunds or Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

> There are some vague references to the last two episodes in Season 3a. They aren't key elements to the story, but are certainly spoilers. You've been warned.
> 
> This is just some random fluff that popped into my head while I was editing wedding photos late one night.

A week after Stiles' eighteenth birthday, Derek finally worked up the courage to go to him. He hadn't been spending as much time around any of the teenagers that once made up part of his pack; it was too hard for a number of reasons, but he thought maybe this would help that. He sat on the steps leading to the front door of the Stilinski house and waited for Stiles to get home from school. He nearly changed his mind and left when he heard the distinct rumble of Stiles' old blue jeep rounding the corner off the main road into the sub division, but decided he'd come too far to back away now.

As Stiles pulled into the driveway, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw Derek push of the step to stand awkwardly in front of the jeep with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He shifted the jeep into park, grabbed his backpack from the passenger seat and opened the door.

"Hey, Derek. What's up?" Stiles asked, springing from the jeep and slamming the door.

Derek took a steeling breath, his lips pursed, before looking up from where he seemed to be staring at a crack in the concrete to meet Stiles' curious gaze. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Clearly something serious," the younger man joked. "Can it wait until I get something to eat? I'm not sure I'll be able to hear you over my stomach growling." Stiles clapped Derek on the leather-clad shoulder as he walked past him and up the stairs to the front door "Come on in, I'm starving."

Derek followed him quietly through the door and down the hall to the kitchen, where Stiles busied himself looking through the fridge and cupboards in search of something to eat. "So? What's up, big guy?" he asked, settling on peanut butter and jam sandwiches.

"I missed your birthday," Derek mumbled.

"Uh...You didn't miss much. I didn't really get up to anything." That had become more or less standard for Stiles in the last year. He'd changed since he'd spent sixteen hours nearly dead to save his father's life. He spent very little time away from home when he could help it. Apart from school and lacrosse practice he barely left the house. That was another part of why Derek hadn't spent much time with any of his old pack. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and passed one of the sandwiches he'd made to Derek. Derek looked at the offered snack a moment and then to Stiles' expectant face before taking the sandwich.

"Thanks."

They leaned against the counter, eating their sandwiches, neither one of them saying anything. Stiles put the jam back in the fridge and grabbed the half gallon of milk. Derek shook his head at Stiles' silent offer of the milk jug. He watched, partially in disgust, partially in fascination as Stiles' removed the cap and drake straight from the container.

Derek had thought over how to talk to Stiles about this for far too long. He'd thought through every possible scenario and decided appealing to Stiles' sense of humour might win him points—or at least he hoped it would. "I have something for you," he started.

"What? Like a present? You didn't need to do that, man," Stiles rebuked.

"It's nothing really. Well, not nothing."

Stiles smirked and jerked his head backward with a scoff; a motion of utter disbelief Derek had grown familiar with since meeting him. "Okay? Whatever you say." He held his hand out, expecting a small token from where Derek had his hands still tucked protectively into his pockets. Derek simply turned to asses him a moment before taking a step forward into Stiles' personal space.

"I'm not really sure it can go back if you don't like it," Derek offered, intentionally making his 'gift' sound like something that couldn't be returned to a store. He raised his hand to lightly touch Stiles' cheek, watching carefully for any sort of reaction.

Stiles flinched slightly, his eyes wide, as he let out a huffed laugh of surprise. His breath caught in his throat a second later as Derek hesitated and then leaned forward to press their lips together for a brief moment. Neither one of them closed their eyes; Stiles from the pure shock of the unexpected kiss, Derek from not wanting to miss a single clue to Stiles' reaction. Derek pulled back a few inches, watching Stiles intently, pulling further away when he registered nothing but shock. He lowered his hand, resigned to the fact that he had put himself out there and now needed to slink away in shame and regret.

Stiles caught his wrist, his fingers digging into the tendons, holding it in the air between them. "Uhh..." Stiles breathed, closing his eyes with his brows raised. Thoughtful—another of Stiles' expressions Derek had come to adore over time. "You're right. I'm pretty sure that didn't come with a gift receipt," he said, his tone flat and deadpan, as he opened his eyes to look at Derek.

"No," Derek shook his head, thankful that at least his attempt at humour had been well received. He felt frozen in place by Stiles' grip on his wrist despite knowing he could easily get away and flee.

A tiny smile played at the corner of Stiles' mouth. Derek drank it in; greedy for something he'd seen so little of recently.

Stiles eyes flicked questioningly between Derek's; he licked his lips, and swallowed thickly. "Maybe I should try it on again?" he suggested. His gaze drifted down to the Alpha's mouth before hesitantly leaning forward for a second kiss.

The second kiss was longer. The second kiss stole Derek's breath.

The second kiss lead immediately to a third kiss. The third kiss gave Derek hope.

Stiles relaxed his grip on Derek's wrist, letting him gently cup it against his shoulder. Derek let Stiles take the lead otherwise, just needing that little touch to ground him. He responded in kind as Stiles plucked softly at his lips, pressing and molding their mouths together. He practically purred when Stiles ran his hand up his arm to curl around his biceps and the other resting against the short hairs on the back of his neck. He parted his lips to Stiles' exploring tongue, letting him lap into mouth.

After a few minutes of torturously slow kissing, Stiles drew back, still holding onto the back of Derek's neck, to look at him. He licked his lips again, drawing Derek's eyes to his now flushed plump mouth.

"I don't have a shopping analogy for that. I don't really know what to think." Stiles seemed subdued, trance-like even. "Stubble is totally scratchy," he huffed with an almost laugh.

Derek smirked at that, raising his hand from where he'd lightly rested it on Stiles' side to rub the stubble on his cheek. "I could give you a fourteen day return policy?" He suggested, making Stiles smile broadly. He'd missed how that smile lit up his entire face.

"Fuck. That was the worst one yet." Still smiling, he added, "Can I think about this for a while?"

Derek couldn't help himself; seeing Stiles smile was worth the cheesiness. "Of course, but after fourteen days, it's exchange only."

"Oh my god! Stop," Stiles said, smacking Derek's chest and pushing him away. He needed to re-gain his personal space. Needed to think about what had just gone down. He'd never thought about Derek in any way other than him being a brooding, surly, hulking mass of angst and regret. Sure, there had been a point that he may have thought of the werewolf as one of his closer friends, most of whom Stiles _had_ considered on more than a 'just friend' level at one point or another, but Derek had never even crossed his mind like that. This new development was going to take some careful thought to get used to. He didn't think he'd ever get used to Derek's lame attempts at being funny though—he smiled despite himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything to do with Teen Wolf and am not affiliated or profit from it whatsoever. This is purely for entertainment.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://wordsnwolves.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested.


End file.
